The Remaining Days
by Luna Paige
Summary: A Link X Female Reader fan fiction. Link is very protective of you and is always at your side. After awakening all of the Giants in the land of Termina, Link makes an interesting proposal... I do not specify the type of Link in the story. I imagine TP Link when writing this. But that is up to the reader.
1. Chapter 1

The clouds parted and a light radiated bright from the sky. Two beams of light descended upon the ground and formed into two figures: the hero and his companion. Within that very moment, Link and (Y/N) were one within that light. When they reached the surface and regained their form, they looked to each other and smiled. They felt such great accomplishment. No words were spoken. They knew. They did it. (Y/N) and Link finally did it. So much death. So much blood and so many tears. But now, it was time. Time to defeat the Skull Kid, take back Majora's Mask, and stop the moon from falling. For Link and (Y/N) had awakened all of the Four Giants and looked to them as their allies.

They traveled together through dangerous woods, murky seas, and blizzardous conditions but still, they pressed on through all of Termina to purify the land. Except…one place they saved for last. A place even they were afraid of treading. A place uninhabitable due to the presence of immense death. Ikana Valley. Regardless, knowing that their final prerequisite was there, they walked the land of death. One could not fathom the amount of pain and suffering one would experience once arriving there.

Standing on the dry land, feeling the wind against her face, (Y/N) lost herself in thought at the recent memories. Even now, having conquered the evil of this place, too many nightmares haunted her. One especially in mind: The cursed scientist, and his young daughter, Pamela. His research had gone too far. His passion was his curse that would ultimately lead him to a close encounter with an infinite Hell: still walking the earth alive, but unable to control his former free will.

Link and (Y/N) were investigating the valley when they heard a yell from within a small house. The yell sounded human which concerned them. They ran towards the house to see what had happened when a young girl, with short brown hair and a pretty pink dress, opened the door and walked out onto the dry desert land, looking around in fear. Link and (Y/N) held their distance, staying out of sight from the suspicious girl.

"Where in the hell did that scream come from? It sounded almost…demonic." Link whispered to (Y/N).

"Yea…it…obviously wasn't the girl. She seems fine. What is going on?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it came from within the house."

"Definitely. I'm going to find out."

"Wait, (Y/N)!"

(Y/N) snuck forward and waited until the girl was far enough away from the door before she snuck in. Link followed closely behind her. They were greeted by a warm fireplace, and uplifting music. Everything seemed fine. Did they imagine the scream? They glanced at each other in confusion when a loud boom suddenly came from the floor below them. Noticing a set of stairs descending below, they followed the path into the basement but still…nothing.

"What is going on?" (Y/N) pondered.

Link and (Y/N) began to look around the basement. Everything seemed normal. No sign of monsters. The only odd thing about the basement was the pictures and documents on the wall. Link found them very peculiar. He observed the documents a little more closely.

"Obsession." He thought to himself, running his fingers along the text.

Numerous diagrams of the monsters that were roaming about the land of Ikana. Their strengths, their weaknesses, where they inhabited, etc. (Y/N) turned and noticed a small closet, decorated with very beautiful designs and colors and made with a fine Oakwood. Curious as to what might be within this closet, she opened the door slowly to peek inside. But what she found was truly horrifying. She let out a horrified scream as she jumped back, hitting the ground. Link turned immediately and rushed by her side to defend her. It wasn't human…yet it was human. The human-like monster groaned in agony as it slowly approached (Y/N). Link gripped the handle his sword but for some reason…he couldn't bring himself to do anything with it.

"He's human…I…I can't attack him. He's still alive in there!"

"Stay away from him!" the young girl cried. "Father! FATHER! Please stop!"

It was the young girl's father. But…what had happened to him? How did he become this way?

(Y/N) couldn't watch as Pamela's father stumbled toward them in a grotesque state, distorted limbs twitching, slowly and painfully mutating into what seemed to be a Gibdo. She crawled back in tears, hiding behind Link like a child, paralyzed. She couldn't do anything. She didn't have the power to do anything. She felt helpless and useless. She had never experienced such fear.

"He needs to be…" Link's eye's widened. "healed..."

Link, without hesitation, knew what he had to do and pulled out his Ocarina. (Y/N) watched in awe as Link played the Song of Healing. It sounded so peaceful. The chaos soon dissolved into tranquility and light. The father's monstrous groans of agony soon sounded…human. His eyes turned back to his former color and his skin lost its paleness. Instantly, the father was healed by Link's soothing Ocarina and regained his human form. Tears of sorrow and fear turned to joy and happiness when (Y/N) and Link witnessed an overjoyed Pamela running to embrace her father in tears.

"Father!"

"Pamela..." the father embraces his daughter tightly. "Wha…what have I been doing this whole time?"

"You…haven't been doing anything…you had a bad dream…you were just having a little nightmare…"

The little girl and her father embraced each other, losing all sense of what was around them. Link slowly turned to the (Y/N) and gently helped her off the ground, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Lets go…everything is okay now, (Y/N)"

It was within that moment that you were truly thankful to have Link in your life. Link looked so brave. His piercing blue eyes stared into yours. You felt your body become hot and your heart race.

"Link…"

You couldn't bring yourself to say anything else. You just held his hand as he led you out of the house.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" Link stared at (Y/N) as she finally came to reality from her memory.

"Y-yea, I'm fine…really" (Y/N) turned away from Link and began to observe Ikana.

Looking around them, they noticed the land had a state of subtle peace to it. No dead roamed the land. They finally had their rest. Link sighed deeply and looked down at the remains of Twinmold in his hands.

"That's all of them…"

"Link…it's time…" (Y/N) whispered looking into the sunset.

"I know…"

Taking a deep breath, Link turned to face (Y/N), placing his hands on her shoulder. The Hero of Time felt afraid. He was actually afraid. Not for himself. But for her.

"(Y/N), I've only known you for a short time. We've seen so many battles together..." Link stared into (Y/N)'s (Y/E) eyes, revealing sadness within in his own cerulean blue eyes. "…a-and…I-I mean, this battle…it's going to be dangerous! And…I just…" closing his eyes and summoning all of his courage within him,

"I don't want to lose you, (Y/N)!"

"Link…" (Y/N)'s eyes widened, her face revealing a pinkish hue. Link's grips on (Y/N)'s shoulders tightened. "(Y/N), I…I…need you to-"

A laugh. A devilish and impish laugh. The Skull Kid suddenly appeared, hovering in the sky, just below the moon. He said nothing. He only laughed at the heroes. Mocked them. He shook his mask, similar to the same fashion from when he transformed Link into a Deku Scrub. The shadows from all things unattached themselves from their masters and swarmed into one giant shadow in front of the heroes, forming Gomess. The Skull Kid had revived him, only this time, it was much more monstrous, blood dripping from its' mouth and scythe, seeking vengeance for its' death. It was unlike anything Link and (Y/N) had ever seen. The Skull Kid laughed once more before disappearing from Ikana, leaving the Hero of Time and his companion to their death.

Link clenched his teeth and drew his sword. "(Y/N)! Please! Get back!"

(Y/N) drew her bow, the arrow illuminating with a beautiful yet fierce light.

"What?! Are you crazy? I'm fighting!"

(Y/N) shot her light arrow at the Gomess, piercing his core before stunning him. With the Gomess groaning in agony, Link took advantage of his pain to sneak in an attack. With both hands wielding his sword, Link charged at the fierce monster, looking to finish it off. However, the Gomess soon recovered from the light and before Link could even raise his sword, the hideous monster lunged at Link with sharp fangs, sinking his gruesome teeth into Link's shoulder. Blood splattered and Link screamed in pain and fury, dropping his sword in the process. Gomess released Link from his grasp, licking the blood from his lips. Then, everything went dark, and Link hit the ground. (Y/N) screamed at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees with tears in her eyes and heart shattering. Had the Hero of Time finally met his demise?


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) just stared at Link's lifeless body, surrounded by a pool of blood. His eyes were open, yet lifeless...

"Link…" (Y/N) muttered, her face and lips pale, "It can't be…"

(Y/N) forced her eyes shut and lowered her head to the ground, holding her sides, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

"Please dear Goddess of Time…please…please no." (Y/N) wept, her heart racing.

When she opened her eyes, she was brought back to the harsh reality that was in front of her. She couldn't do anything but stare at the man whom she had deeply cared for as she felt her heart breaking. Nothing mattered anymore. All she could think about were the regrets that she possessed in her heart and in her mind. Why didn't she tell Link how she felt? If only she had stopped Link from charging at Gomess. If only she had been by his side, and not coward in the distance.

Despair consumed her entirely. She didn't care if she died by Gomess' blade. She just wanted to be with Link; to be able to go back to it all and to do the things that she never had the courage to do. Tell Link how much she had fallen in love with him during the course of these remaining days together. Hug him under the stars of a cold night by the campfire. Feel his firm muscles as she grabbed onto his arm for protection. Fearlessly kiss him before a battle that they were both afraid of. But she knew she couldn't do that now. Feelings of regret and despair soon turned into a strong emotion that she was unwilling to control. All of her feelings of love and compassion turned into an unbridled rage. All she wanted to do was seek revenge.

(Y/N) broke her loving yet tearful gaze away from Link and turned to Gomess, immediately showing the rage within her eyes. Gomess raised his scythe, red eyes piercing at (Y/N)'s figure, craving to dismantle her body and devour her, to deliver the same fate unto her as the Hero of Time.

(Y/N) clutched her bow, rising from the dirt, trying to wipe the remaining tears from her cheek but smudging her face with dirt in the process. Oddly enough, the smudge of her dirt on her face, the hateful fury in her eyes, and her clothes slightly dirty and torn made her look like a fierce warrior. (Y/N) got her bow ready and began moving slightly to the side, step-by-step, ready to run if Gomess were to lunge at her. She was not going to make the same fatal mistake that Link did. She was calm and quiet, yet within her was chaos. Gomess viciously pursued her and acting out of her rage, she shot an arrow at the monster, however it simply grazed his black cloak and embedded itself within a nearby tree. The monster grinned, revealing Link's blood on his teeth. At that moment, (Y/N)'s blood boiled, tears revealing themselves beyond her control.

"I'll wipe that fucking grin off your face…" (Y/N) armed her bow with another arrow.

(Y/N) struggled to align the arrow as her arms shook with anger. Gomess charged at (Y/N) with his scythe in hand, looking to attack her before she could shoot the arrow. (Y/N) repositioned her bow vertically and quickly jumped back, releasing the arrow after dodging the incoming blade. The arrow lodged itself within Gomess, causing him to be stunned by the pain. Using this distraction to her advantage, (Y/N) ran back, keeping her distance. Her speed had vastly improved. She was amazed at her abilities but quickly reminded herself to keep focus. Before Gomess could charge at her again, (Y/N) shot another arrow at him.

"Please…let this be over." (Y/N) thought.

One was enough. The dark beast felt a surge of light coursing through him, causing him such an immense pain that his body convulsed before hitting the dry Ikana soil. It seemed like (Y/N) was holding her breath for as soon as the dark beast lost consciousness, (Y/N) struggled to catch her breath, holding her heart in hopes of calming it. Looking down at the beautifully carved bow within her hands, she couldn't believe that she had conquered such an evil monstrous beast all on her own. Little did (Y/N) know, it was her light as well as her love for Link that combined into a powerful force that had slain the beast.

(Y/N) dropped her bow and immediately ran over to Link, kneeling down beside him. Her rage had subsided yet her despair immerged once again as she checked his pulse. It was fading. His heart beating slower and slower until it wasn't recognizable anymore.

"No! Link please! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" (Y/N) cried.

Refusing to accept the tragic fate, she ripped open his tunic, then the layer beneath it. She traced her fingers along his collarbone, then around the bite marks that Gomess had used to pierce Link's skin. The bite was deep; too deep. (Y/N) thought, even if Link hadn't immediately died, she couldn't have helped him for her healing powers weren't enough and no fairies were in their possession. He was really gone. She gently ran her fingers through his soft, blonde hair then trailing down to feel his face. She cried as she felt the fleeting warmth disappear from his skin against her hand.

It was so quiet. No birds of any kind flew overhead. No signs of life could be heard from anywhere. All (Y/N) heard was the wind. It seemed as if time itself had stopped altogether; that all of the world had stopped to pay its' respects to the fallen Hero.

(Y/N) pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and began to wipe the blood from the Hero's face. She then ran her fingers down his eyelids, putting him to rest. (Y/N) gently took Link's hand into her own, removing his gauntlet, revealing his bare hand. She intertwined her fingers with his, feeling his skin. How soft his hands felt for such a man who labored and fought with them so often, (Y/N) thought as a tear traced her cheek before falling onto his hand. (Y/N) looked to Link one last time. Her heart began to race again as she lowered herself face to face with the Hero to give him his final reward on Earth.

"Brave hero…" as a tearful (Y/N) closed her eyes and brought her lips to his.

Blood. More blood. (Y/N) felt an intense pain from her back.

"What…is this?…" (Y/N) struggled to say for the pain had crippled her speech.

She fell forward onto the Hero's body, clutching his tunic. Turning her head to see her attacker, she suddenly froze in fear. She quickly realized from the way the scythe was positioned. It had nearly missed her by inches. If (Y/N) hadn't lowered her body to Link's at that very moment, her body would have been cut right in half. Instead, it grazed her flesh slightly but just deep enough to weaken her. She tried moving but the wound was so deep, any movement at all was painful. Yet, it didn't matter. She knew her bow wasn't enough against Gomess. She knew this was the end. All of their efforts…wasted. Termina will be destined to fall, she thought. Gomess raised his scythe for the final time, to cut the Hero's companion in half, severing the life from her body. She buried her face into Link's chest, closing her eyes as she prepared herself for death.

It was at that moment, she felt unafraid. She was right where she wanted to be. She was calm now as she breathed in Link's scent. She had accepted death.

"Link…" (Y/N) calmly whispered as she heard the scythe fall and a calming voice humming a song.


End file.
